Mercy
by WhimsicalBreeze3897
Summary: Draco puts his fake allegiance to Voldemort aside and saves his former potions partner from Fenrir Greyback. Warnings: mild sexual-assault and strong religious  catholic  views.  don't want to offend anybody  one-shot


**I don't own Harry Potter...**

The battle was raging and I was holding my own pretty well. I used the word was. I had just stupefy'd some ugly death eater when none other than the dirty, smelly Fenrir Greyback comes up behind me and snatches me up. He took my wand and tossed it aside as he dragged me away to a corridor away from the great hall. He threw me into the wall and put his wand to my throat. (A/N: I'm assuming he was a wizard as well as werewolf)

"Crucio!" a searing pain shot through me, it felt as though my insides were ripping to bits and my bones were twisting into knots. I couldn't help it anymore I had to scream, though I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I writhed and twisted in pain until a shriek finally shot from my mouth for all to hear. I could see him smirk though the tears in my eyes. Then it stopped and I lay there panting.

"Well, guess the perfect little Gryffindor doesn't have all the courage after all. He seized my by my tie and crushed his filthy mouth on mine. I didn't respond I just screamed and kicked and flailed my arms until an idea struck me. I bit his lower lip with such fierceness I could taste blood. When he hissed in pain I shoved him off of me and tried to run away. He grabbed my arm however and pulled me to him.

"That's alright sweetheart, I like it rough." He pointed his want at my throat once more and again I was hit with the curse. Right away I began screaming and I was beginning to be extremely terrified. Why would nobody come help me? "Beg for me and it'll all stop! Beg, and maybe I won't kill you!" I quickly pondered my options.

It was my dignity or my life.

"Please! Please make it stop! PLEASE!" He lifted the curse and myself off from the ground.

"What a good little girl. Though, not so little." His crazed eyes drifted from my face down to my breasts. Oh god no, anything but this.

"Please." His large barbarian like hand covered my mouth.

"Please? Oh you want this?" I shook my head vigorously as tears fell from my eyes. Almost all my dignity was gone by now. "Now don't be so pessimistic, pet. I'm thinking I might not kill you. I want to have fun with you. Do you like games?" Again I shook my head. "Well I got one I think you'll take a liking too. Rule 1, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. You scream, you die. Rule 2, you do not run away, or you die. Rule 3, you do as I say, or you die. Get the gist of it?"

I nodded. "Good girl."

The grimy hand was taken away from my face and I resisted screaming for somebody. I would give anything to see a friendly face. Dean, Seamus, or Neville. Hell, Snape would be a blessing. He has the right mind to kill me instantly. He knew my father, he has to have some sympathy inside him. WHere the hell is the chosen one now?

The hand that was previously on my face slid up my shirt and cupped my breast. Where is everybody? More tears fell down my dirty cheeks as I prayed to God he save me.

"_God, send me an angel to save me from this evil man. Please God, I've been saving myself for the one man I marry, I don't want it to end like this. God, he's going to kill me. Please I need you. Only you have the power to stop this madness. God, have mercy. Christ, have mercy. Please, Father I have done my fare share of sins in the past but now I beg your forgiveness. Father send me an angel and save my soul."_

I let out a sob and smacked me in the face. My charcoal school sweater was completely off now leaving me in my white button down shirt and tie. He seemed to like the tie because he kept pulling at it... maybe he would choke me to death and I would be free from him. Just as he got the shirt fully unbutton I heard footsteps. Greyback pulled me up with him and used me as a shield while he pointed his wand in the direction of the sound. I saw two people with white-blond hair. It was Draco and his mother.

"DRACO PLEASE HELP ME. HELP ME I-" Greyback put his wand to my throat and his hand on my mouth. 

"Run along Draco, this one's mine." Ms. Malfoy grabbed for Draco's arm and Greyback turned me around and slammed me against the wall, satisfied with Draco's faith to the dark side. I sobbed harder knowing my prayers would not be answered and this was my punishment for my sins. I knew this would be the end and almost gave up when all of a sudden footsteps approached us.

My heart leaped at the thought of refuge as my hero/heroine stunned Greyback and he fell to the floor. I leapt away from his unconscious body and fell to the floor crying hysterically thanking God for my angel.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed and tried to jump away but strong arms encircled my shaking body.

"Shhh, Rose, It's me, Draco. I'll protect you." I turned and sobbed into his chest. Completely ignoring the fact he never said a word to me up until now except for when we were potions partners. He lifted me up into his arms and took me into the hospital wing and stayed there by my side as madam Pomfrey tended to my bruises and cuts. She gave me several potions then dismissed me.

Draco held my hand as we sat outside the hospital wing. Celebrations could be heard but also there was a sense of mourning. I turned to him and for the first time I looked into his eyes. He brushed his hand down my now clean face. His eyes held pity and something I've only seen Harry give Ginny before. Draco Malfoy must fancy me at least.

"Draco, why didn't you leave me there?" His face showed he was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of my voice.

"I couldn't, never. Not to you. I don't know what I would do if I had to go a day without seeing you trying desperately to top Hermione Granger or smiling with Finnagan and Thomas over some joke or eating dinner at the table under their watchful eye. I always felt a pain in my heart when you skipped a meal because I knew why you did it. It made my heart ache for the chance to hold you and tell you that you're perfect." His eyes held a sadness i've never seen. I put my hand on top of his, which was resting on my cheek still, and tilted my head into our hands.

"That was a lot of confession there." His eyes no longer held the several tons of sadness but had a slight glimmer of happiness.

"I fancy you, more than you can imagine Rosalyn." I could tell he felt more, but he was afraid to go too far. Especially right after I've been violated by a crazy werewolf.

"Draco, I love you too." His eyes completely lit up and he pulled me gently into a warm hug. I got a good whiff of his scent for the first time today and it was a mix of his normal scent, and sweat. Overall, it was kinda stanky, but I can't blame him. We just survived a war together. I kissed him on the cheek as a way of letting him know I'm not afraid. He pulled away from the embrace slightly and looked into my eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Draco, you're my angel, you could never hurt me." I leaned my lips up to his and kissed him gently. My hands made there way to his shoulders and one of his hands found my waist. It was the happiest ive ever felt in a long time. We pulled away after what felt like an hour of bliss.

"Lets go to the great hall so I can proclaim my love for you to the world, and get my ass kicked by numerous Gryffindors." I laughed with him and kissed him on the cheek. We walked together with our arms around each others waists and I couldn't stop smiling the whole way.


End file.
